


Well, shit.

by nobody_is_typing



Category: Far Cry, Far Cry 5
Genre: Brainwashing, Canon-Typical, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobody_is_typing/pseuds/nobody_is_typing
Summary: Rook has a realization.
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Deputy, Jacob Seed/Reader, Jacob Seed/Rook
Kudos: 101





	Well, shit.

It had struck you one day when you were slinging someone’s belongings into a bonfire on the cliff overlooking the veteran’s center, that Jacob had never asked you to do this specific thing. He rarely asked you to do anything recently, you just did it. Being the only one on the cliff you sat down to think, the fire crackling away in front of you as you held your head in your hands and tugged lightly at your hair. Jacob had stopped asking you for coffee in the morning, he’d stopped asking you to come with him at three pm every day to organize his office. You’d just started doing it.

Then your mind wandered to the man himself, the handsome, rugged, mountain man who’d taken you from your friends and kept you locked away for an unknown amount of time. So long that you’d noticed the moon cycle had come and gone, so long that your hair had grown, so long that you had begun to cut yourself on the jagged edges of you untrimmed nails.

But now your nails were soft and round, Jacob liked it when you took care of yourself. Is that why you did it? To make him happy? Your mind was racing, your heart pounding in your ears as you started to think clearly for what felt like the first time in days. You were your own person! No one made you do anything! You didn’t brush your teeth because you like smiling at Jacob in the mirror when you were done. You didn’t eat lunch so that you’d have an excuse to sit with him for a full hour. You didn’t go nearly everywhere with him because you were worried someone else would spend more time with him. Did you?

You’re brainwashed.

“But I want to help Jacob, I like helping his brothers, this project is important to them. I love them.”

That’s what he’s told you to believe.

“But he’s nice to me, he treats me well!”

You’re wearing a collar. Not even the judges wear collars.

“That’s cause I’m special! Everyone needs to know I’m his.”

Do you want to be?

“Yes!” You scream hurling another wallet into the flames of worldly possessions, it disturbs the objects and ash begins to curl around you, highlighted by both the flames and the moonlight.

You would do anything for Jacob, he loved you in other ways, although he never said it out loud. But he definitely showed it. The best days were when you could sit next to him and mend his clothes, sometimes you even hoped he’d come home worse for wear because that means not only are his clothes torn but you get to patch him up too. Not very much, though, because he’s always insisting he’s fine and has things he needs to do. Joseph always says that his brother is a fighter.

You had a life, a family, one you’d built out of trust and respect. You had a job, an important one. You were supposed to protect people. But…

Who had been there to protect you?

No one had come for you when you’d disappeared. Not the Whitetails, not the Sheriff, not the people of Fall’s End. Not a single person had tried to get to you, after everything you’d risked for them. They didn’t deserve you. But Jacob deserved better, he’d shown you the way to salvation, he’d given you proper training, he’d given you a place by his side and that was much better than anything else in your opinion.

You should want to get away, you should want to bite and claw and beat your way out, but you feel safe. Surrounded by viscera, sweat, dirt, and blood. You feel accepted and loved. Your brothers and sisters have changed your life.

But they’re killers. Awful, horrible people who have murdered and kidnapped and tortured…

But are you any better than them? You have done the same exact things, you’ve seen men froth at the mouth and convulse until they fade from this world in that kiddie pool of Tammy’s, you’ve seen Mary May shove a screwdriver parallel against a man’s bone to keep him still as she disabled him for life. Even Pastor Jerome has been physically covered in blood. All for a cause they believe in. Isn’t that exactly what Eden’s Gate is doing? Except they want to save people, despite what has been done to their families they still want to help everyone, they still want to save as many as possible. And they’d welcomed you with open arms.

You’ve counted headshots on men who have families, you’ve ripped clothes off of the dead to keep yourself dry and warm, you’ve destroyed so many homes simply so no one else can have what’s inside. You’re Wrath, Pride, Envy, all of the sins that are etched into your body. You feel every single one creep into your bones, the phantom pain of it making your abdomen clench.

“It smells up here.” The man haunting your mind says as he steps closer to the flames, bathing himself in their warm light.

“That would be the artificial chemicals and fabrics that are used in this stuff.” You make a point of shaking a graphic t-shirt at him, the thick plastic design centered on the middle of your fist, It makes no noise as it burns, the colors bubbling as the heat melts them into one another before they turn sour and ugly. You watch it for a while, noticing the way the fibers burn in the direction of the knit pattern. How the flames come through the garment.

Fire is destructive. But it cleanses, makes way for new life to start. It’s symbolic, what you’re doing. Burning to create.

“Could never wear stuff like that.” Jacob shrugs, his thumbs hanging off the belt loops on his military grade pants.

“You do keep to a strict dress code,” your voice is teasing and you smile at him, before catching yourself and return your gaze to the fire as you toss another item in.

“I have to be prepared to chase after you.” Instantly, your eyes meet his and he simply rolls his shoulders and stares. “Not that you’d leave us after all this time.” Not that you’d leave me.

There’s a long silence of the two of you just staring, you can’t even tell if he’s breathing and you have the urge to put your hand on his chest to find out. But a log cracks and whatever spell had cast the two of you into the haze was gone, you bend over and grab more clothing. “I wouldn’t have anywhere to go, it’s not like they looked for me.” You shrug, less hurt than you imagine you should have been.

“But we did. Every time you ran, we pursued, every time you hit this project, we forgave, and every time you second guess your place here…” He walks around the fire and stands so close you can smell him over the smoke, ivory soap, aloe vera, and gun oil. “I want you to come to me.”

“How did you know?”

“Because I know you, pup. I know what goes on in that head of yours and I know when you’re weak.” You wince at the last word, knowing that’s the one thing he has dedicated all his time and effort to fix, to eradicate. “But you’re mine, Joseph says that God made me strong so that you could be weak, what do you think about that?” His rough, scarred hand comes up and ever-so-gently brushes against the skin of your jaw, the shiver that runs through you is obvious enough to make his lip twitch. “Are you weak for me, pet?”

“I don’t want to be.” You can’t stop staring at his lips, how the light shines off his teeth as they part just enough for you to see him press his tongue to his canine. “I shouldn’t want to be.” It’s a quick correction and it’s enough to make him act. His thumb rests under your chin and with one hand, he raises your head until you meet his gaze.

“But you are, aren’t you? You’re devoted, caring, eager to please. Don’t you want to please me?”

“I shouldn’t want to.”

“That’s not what I asked you, puppy.” The small change in his usual nickname for you makes you shiver, harder this time, and Jacob lets a rumble escape his chest. Deep, low, and full of potential. “Answer me properly.”

“Yes, sir.” He bares his teeth the moment the words form on your lips and acts just as quickly. Jacob’s other hand wraps around your waist, hugging you so tightly to him you’re convinced you can feel the letters of his dog tags through your own clothing. The hand tilting your head was now wrapped around your throat, pressing you back against the arm holding you up, leaving you feeling very unbalanced. One breath too deep or one twitch of your toe, and it felt like you’d take both of you down. But you knew Jacob wouldn’t let you do that to him, he was a sturdy man, as permanent and solid as the terrain around you, as beautiful and dangerous too.

“There you go, isn’t it easier to set aside your pride and be honest with what you want? Because, if you’re honest, you have a higher possibility of getting it.”

“I want you to love me.” These words take him by surprise, it’s easy to tell. And for a moment he doesn’t respond, simply searches your face for any sign of a lie as his thumb strokes your jawline.

“I’m not an easy person to love.”

“I already do.”

“Why?” He meets your eyes and holds your gaze for a while, you know he’s not going to move until you answer him.

“Because you saved me from fighting, from being afraid, from myself. You gave me purpose and courage and a home. No matter how much you deny it, you’re kind to those you care about. I can see it with your brothers, with Faith. You’re a good man, Jacob Seed, and I love you.” The moment you finish the sentence he descends on you, mouth placing kiss after kiss on every part of you he can reach, littering your neck with opened mouth, more lingering affections.

“You shouldn’t.” He huffs in between breathtaking kisses, claiming your mouth until you are gasping for air, nearly lightheaded from his attacks.

“But I fucking do.” He yanks himself away and grips your jaw tightly, squishing your cheeks as he looms over you.

“Watch your mouth, baby, or I’ll have to find a good use for it.”

“What if I don’t want to?”

“Then I’ll have to punish you until you learn your lesson, won’t I?”

“Then I guess I shouldn’t ask you to fuck me raw, should I?” He snarls and backs you up until you fall onto the cushioned bottom of the tent, staring dazedly up at him as he quickly and competently took off his belt, throwing it behind you before ducking under the entrance; not bothering to zip the tent shut.

“You wanna play like that? Fine.” He drags his pants and boxer briefs down his muscular thighs, his half hard cock making your eyes widen at the sheer size of him. Completely dumbfounded at the fact he’s this big and not even fully hard. “Get to work, pup.” And you do, without being told twice, you lunge forward and take him into your mouth, he’s thick. He is so incredibly thick that your jaw is open as wide as it can go and it’s still slightly uncomfortable. But you adore the weight of him on your tongue, the taste of heated skin and his natural musk making you close your eyes and hum. A part of you wonder what would happen if the resistance saw you now, Mary May forced to watch you take the Herald’s cock as far down your throat as possible, completely delighted to gag on his length as he grips your hair and moves your entire head back and forth. Jerome absolutely disgusted as you slip your hand into your pants to touch yourself while Jacob uses you however he wants. Eli and Tammy listening to the delicious growls that leave his mouth and know that you, the person they abandoned, who did so much for them. Had not only switched sides but had also been literally seduced by the enemy. These ideas, these revenge fantasies, make you touch yourself faster, fingers dipping into your already wet core.

You would be content to suck him off forever, loving the taste, smell, and weight of him. But Jacob has other plans, yanking your mouth off of him once he’s fully hard and grinning at the sight of you before him. Panting, drooling, tears running down your cheeks, a tangle of wild hair between his fingers. An absolute mess, all because of him. “Say it again.”

“I want you to fucking raw me.” Ever the brat, you grin at him before he turns you around and shoves you against the bottom of the tent. You can vaguely feel the curves in the grass through the padding, but you sincerely can’t bring yourself to care about anything but the man behind you as he yanks on your own pants. Dragging them halfway down your thighs before leaning over you, tearing your shirt so his teeth have access to the soft flesh of your collar. You yelp, completely unable to silence yourself as he begins to rub himself against you.

“Why are you here?”

“Cause I love you!”

“All it took was a strong man and some good dick to get you to betray your friends? Such a fucking whore. But you’re mine now, aren’t you? You abandoned your friends and now you’re about to fuck the enemy. Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. You’re so desperate that you’ll beg for it. Won’t you.” It’s not phrased as a question and you know it’s because he already knows the answer.

“Please, Jacob, please!” He yanks your head back and sinks his teeth into your neck so deeply you can feel the skin pulsing against his tongue as it laves across your tender flesh.

“You’re lucky I’m not in a mood to draw this out.”He growls before sliding home. The girth of him burns and you cry out, tears welling your eyes as he thrusts with no concern for your comfort. Not that he needs to worry, you’re so worked up that it takes barely any time for you to soak his cock in your slick. The pressure of him so deep inside you has you scrambling to find enough of a grip on anything to drag yourself away from the strength of his thrusts. But the empty feeling in the pit of your gut when he withdraws have you arching your back to chase the feeling of his heavy cock inside you. He finally has enough of your desperate wiggling and uses all of his body weight to pin you down, effectively holding you in place, completely at his mercy. “You’re such a whore, everything we’ve done to you and you’re still losing your mind.” Jacob wraps his thick arms around your waist and is using the leverage to yank your body back against him with each thrust, his sweat-slick forehead resting right between your shoulders. His lips and tongue tasting every part of your skin that he can and enjoying the feel of you against him.

To you, there is nothing but him, his presence, the feel of him. He completely surrounds you and you are so beyond happy to have it that way. The way he’s playing with your body has you completely dumb, unable to form even one syllable words and your thighs are constantly jerking and trembling. Especially when his calloused hand finds your clit in between your seizing thighs. You are totally unable to do anything but moan and cry out, you can barely hear his own grunts, curses, and huffs as he fucks you.

It’s as you hear your end that you realize he’s doing exactly what you asked him to, he’s dragging you up and down his bare cock. “Jacob, you gotta pull out.” You manage to say with all of your concentration.

“I don’t think so. You’re mine. Don’t you want to get all round and sensitive, pregnant with my babies? Barefoot, waiting for me at home.” The thought makes you moan and spread your legs even further, unconsciously inviting him to do just that. “I think we should leave it up to God, it’s a sin to use any kind of contraceptive and I’m not a fucking teenager.”

“Please!” You wail, suddenly adoring the images flooding through your rattled mind.

“Tell me what you want, slut, beg me for it. Loud enough that those resistance fucks know exactly who you’re screaming for.”

And on that mountain, in the face of God and the presence of your adoptive family just down the hill, you scream for Jacob to cum inside you. You beg for him to fill you up and fuck you it further inside you when he’s done. You cry as you ask him to mark you inside and out. You wail as you demand it to be known that you’re officially his bitch.

And he grants every wish you’ve ever had. You cum so hard you can feel yourself gushing onto the tent floor, coating the inner parts of your thighs and the front of his with your slick, the hair on his legs and abdomen now sticking to your skin as he not only fucks you through your orgasm but through his too. Not stilling his movements until you are completely limp beneath him. There’s a stretch of silence where he pulls your clothes to cover you as best he can before straightening himself out. Your eyes are already closed and you know you won’t be able to walk just yet, but before you even voice this to him, he scoops you up in his arms and begins the trek downhill.

“Say it again?” His voice is quiet, mouth pressed against your hairline, and you’re nearly exhausted enough to miss the lingering kiss he leaves there. But you know what he wants and you’re happy to give it to him.

“I love you.”

Jacob hums and you know that while he’s not ready to say it out loud, he’s taken a liking to you as well. You’re his now, whether you change your mind or not, he’s not letting you go.


End file.
